Mega Man 7: Showdown of Destiny
by Mohammed Rastapopolous
Summary: Prior to Mega Man 7, Wily became imprisoned in his cell. Then Bass activated some form of a timer. Six months later, Robot masters begins to activate, after all robots activated, they attacks Metropolis to scare people.


**Characters on Mega Man's side**

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Proto Man, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider-Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye

**Characters on Wily's side**

Dr Wily, Bass, Treble, Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves, LexCorp's T7, ED-209s, Burst Man, Cloud Man, Junk Man, Freeze Man, Slash Man, Spring Man, Shade Man, Truck Joe, Turbo Man, Blizzard Man, Centaur Man, Flame Man, Knight Man, Plant Man, Tomahawk Man, Wind Man, Yamato Man and Guts Man G

**Prior to Mega Man 7 (during Mega Man 6 until 16th October)**

In the closing of Mega Man 6, Dr Wily was put in a cell. What Mega Man and his hero comrades didn't know, was that Dr Wily with help of supervillains, Bass and maybe LexCorp, had newer robots hidden somewhere. Last Mega Man 6 robot masters show ended 17:55. Bass put on a timer from 17:57 to six o'clock in the evening.

**Mega Man 7: Showdown of Destiny (first from 16th April 2069 18:00 evening) (six months after LexCorp showed Mega Man 6 robot masters, and after Wily's imprisonment)**

After six months, first robot master activates at 18:00-10, Freeze Man comes out to activate the other robot masters. However, 18:45-55, Junk Man activates and then comes out. Burst Man 19:30-40, Cloud Man 20:15-20. After activating four first, the fith Spring Man activates 21:07-12, Slash Man activates 22:15-20, Shade Man activates in early 17th April at 00:09-14, Turbo Man activates 00:44-50, Truck Joe activates 01:21-26. Then those robot masters goes berserk and begins to wreak havoc in Metropolis, using it as distraction to break Wily out of his cell. At 01:00 even Mega Man 6 robot masters activates and runs out of LexCorp's building.

In the morning, 6:30, Beast watches the News. Then he becomes amazed, when hears that the new robots attacks Metropolis Center. He calls other heroes to see this News.

"They must be searching for Dr Wily" as Mega Man amazingly says.

Mega Man along with other heroes returns to the city, and are in the Metropolis Center at 7 o'clock in the morning.

"Look at there, heroes. Do you see what these types of robot masters they are, from a far distance" as Nick Fury says.

"Yes, but it must be Wily's robot masters, which we didn't have seen before. Now Wily escapes... And steals one car?" as Wolverine says.

"We can't let him escape" as Mega Man says.

"We must, because of we have bigger trouble heading to us" as Spider-Man seeing T-7 and says.

The heroes together confronts and in last also defeats T-7. After that, Dr Wily has already escaped, and now they meets Bass and Treble.

"Hello Proto Man, now we're seeing each other again" as Bass says.

"I think I'm gonna defeat you, but we'll see" as Proto Man says.

"Of course we'll see, I'm ready to fight you" as Bass says.

Proto Man and Bass confronts each other, then Proto Man wins.

"Ok, you win" as Bass says. "But do you know that I'm now against Wily?" as Bass asks Proto Man.

"No" as Proto Man says.

"I'm, we need you to help me and Treble against Wily's robots.

Just few minutes later, Burst Man, Cloud Man and Junk Man appears.

Human Torch and Ice Guy faces Burst Man. Then both of them defeats Burst Man.

Iron Man, Angel and War Machine comes to face this robot master, which eventually leading to that the flying heroes defeats Cloud Man.

Proto Man, The Thing, Supergirl and Invisible Woman defeats Junk Man.

After defeating those three robot masters, Freeze Man appears. Proto Man with Invisible Woman confronts and in last also defeats Freeze Man.

Few hours later, Spring Man appears. Wolverine comes and quickly defeats Spring Man.

Then Slash Man and Turbo Man with Truck Joe appears. These robots have also an army of Sniper Joes and Metbots.

Wolverine defeats Slash Man, while Mega Man and Bat Man together defeats Truck Joe. Other heroes defeats Sniper Joes and Metbots, while Iron Man, War Machine and Black Canary defeats Turbo Man. Turbo Man isn't normal robot master, it is one of Transformers robots as well.

Few hours later, Black Canary, Mega Man and Spider-Man goes to Shade Man's vampire house. They defeats many Batbots, Crowbots, Zombiebots, Knightbots and Werewolfbots. Then they meets Bass and Treble.

"I'm feeling stupid to have been beaten so easily, and that he should probably leave Wily to you" as Bass says.

"No, we're team now. Nick Fury will be glad to fix you up" as Mega Man says.

"I'm glad to have friends like you" as Bass says.

Bass and Treble then warp away to Nick Fury's lab to get repaired. Then they meets Shade Man. Black Canary, Mega Man and Spider-Man together defeats Shade Man.

Just an hour after defeating Shade Man, Mega Man 6 robot masters, plus even two ED-209 robots returns to scare people in Metropolis. First of all Iron Man, War Machine, Angel and The Thing meets two ED-209s, then they defeats ED-209s.

After defeating ED-209s, Tomahawk Man and Flame Man appears. Iron Man defeats Tomahawk Man, while Black Panther and Mega Man defeats Flame Man.

After defeating Flame Man and Tomahawk Man, Wind Man with an army of flying Metbots appears. Iron Man, War Machine and Supergirl defeats Wind Man, while Angel and Spider-Man stops flying Metbots.

After defeating Wind Man, Knight Man and Centaur Man appears. Invisible Woman defeats Centaur Man, plus Supergirl and Proto Man together takes down Knight Man.

After defeating Knight Man and Centaur Man, Blizzard Man, Plant Man and Yamato Man. Human Torch defeats Blizzard Man, Mega Man defeats Plant Man, plus Shadowcat defeats Yamato Man.

Few hours later, after reparations, the heroes comes back to the lab, then they seen it has been trashed, and that the culprit behind it was none other than Bass. Nick Fury then tells them that "Bass tricked us". Shortly afterward, Dr. Wily appears on the monitor and reveals that Bass and Treble just tricked you, so that he could get his chance to earn his trust, and then get stronger weapon archives from Proto Man, so that he could use that enhancement for Bass and Treble.

A moment later, the heroes comes and meets Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus and Bane again in Metropolis Centrum, however, heroes together defeats them all. Then the heroes meets Guts Man G (which scares away other people) in Metropolis centrum. The heroes together defeats Guts Man G.

After defeating Guts Man G, Proto Man meets Bass again. While Rush confronts Treble, Proto Man and Bass confronts each other. In last Proto Man and Rush wins over Bass respectively Treble. Then Wily's second T7 appears. The heroes together defeats this giant robot.

After being defeated by Mega Man and the other heroes, Wily, Bass and Treble flees, then also sign that they gives up for now... Then heroes of 'The Justice of Superhumans' returns back to their league's home.

Mega Man 7: Showdown of Destiny; THE END


End file.
